


Aquaphobia

by sadhorse



Series: Post-Pacifist One-Shots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Casual married Nudity, Catty doesn't like Water who knew, Catty wants a baby, Childhood Trauma, Established Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Extremely flirty married couple, F/F, Fear of Drowning, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, For Me, Futanari, Happy Ending, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian, Lesbians, Married Couple, Married Lesbians, Married Life, Mature simply because of girl dick, Nightmare, No Sex, No Smut, Nudity, One Shot, Overcoming Fear, Phobia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Speculation, Suggestive Themes, Sweet, Therapy, cattyxbratty 5ever, drama with comedy, dramady, forget the medical professional just send the cookies., headcanons galore, i can't stop tagging help, lots of hugging, or a bag of cookies, past trauma, someone send a medical professional, trying to be serious and talk like a valley girl, underappreciated ship, valley girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadhorse/pseuds/sadhorse
Summary: After one nightmare too many, Bratty takes it upon herself to help her wife, Catty, deal with her deepest phobia.





	Aquaphobia

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little one-shot I had an idea for while messing around in roleplaying circles. No, Noelle's gift is not discontinued, this is just a little diversion for a break.
> 
> And this is finally done! I really hope you guys like it, because it was fun to write! It went on a little longer than I originally expected but I think it came out better for it!
> 
> And yeah, Bratty has a dick. This is part of this whole headcanon I have with monsters and breeding that I'm planning to explain in a later chapter of Noelle's Gift, it's unimportant at this time, I just wanted to make it clear that the two were trying for children. ...Also fanservice, I guess.

               

* * *

                  _“Hey! Like, I think I found something over here!”_

_I called out to my bestie Bratty, padding my little kitten feet through the shallows of the dump. I was making my way towards something shiny, peeking out of the slowly flowing water that was characteristic to the Waterfall area of the Underground._

_It was a toaster! A nice, shiny toaster. And it looked like it was still in great condition._

_I chortled happily, a big grin planting itself on my face. “Like, it’s a really wicked toaster!” I declared over my shoulder._

_There was no answer, weird._

_“Where'd Bratty go?” I asked aloud, turning around and scratching my head. She was nowhere to be seen! Though maybe she was just digging in a trash pile herself and didn’t hear me. I shrugged, and turned back to my prize, splashing closer to it and wrapping my cute little paws around it._

_I tried to lift it up, but it wouldn’t budge._

_Furrowing my brow, I tugged on it a little harder. Sometimes things that flowed down the falls got really stuck in the dirt, it wasn’t that strange. It still didn’t budge though, and I pouted, pulling my little heart out._

_Still nothing._  
  
               _I should have given up then, but something compelled me to continue. I tugged and I tugged. I really wanted that shiny toaster! With a little work it could fetch so much money, which meant I could buy me and Bratty some really good food! No soup or old noodles tonight!_

_Suddenly my tiny but attentive ears heard a strange noise._

**_Slosh._ **

_I stopped and peered over my shoulder. “Bratty? Is that like, you?”_

**_Splish._ **

_Letting go of my prize, I turned all the way around, my ears pinning back in anxiety. “Bratty! If this is like, a prank it isn’t funny!”_

**_Splash._ **

_“H-Hello?!” I cried out, shuddering in fear. I saw nothing. When was the dump so dark? It wasn’t this dark a minute ago._

_I was so scared. I wanted to leave. I tried to move my feet, but they wouldn’t move. My gaze traveled downward, finding that the water itself had somehow wrapped around my ankles. I gasped in fright, and tried to tug my stubby little legs up, but no matter how I tried, I couldn’t move from my spot!_

_“Bratty!” I cried in desperation, the chilling wave of terror shooting down my spine and making my fur stand on end. The water around me was rising into walls, surrounding me on every side. I could feel the mist coat my body in an icy embrace, making me shiver._

_My breath quickened, and I became ever more frantic, tugging and squirming and trying to break free. “Alphys! Help!” I bellowed out as loud as I could._

_The water was still rising, it towered over me. It was going to swallow me up if I didn’t move, I knew it! But I couldn’t move. I could only stare and scream._

_“ **Someone HEEELP!** ” I screamed, before the walls of water came crashing down on my little body. On instinct I tried to yell again, but my lungs filled with liquid. I could see the bubbles rise up out of my mouth as my paws desperately reached for the fading light of the surface, only to have it slip farther and farther out of my reach. Finally, every sliver of illumination above the waves vanished, leaving me to my watery tomb._

_It was so cold._

_It was so dark._

_I felt so tired. So weak._

_The weight of the water made it so hard to move._

_My chest burned with fatigue and pain._

_I gagged, my body trying to take in air only to bring in more water. My limbs went limp, and all sensation was starting to disappear. I felt nothing but an overwhelming need to rest. I struggled to stay awake, until finally I couldn’t any longer._

_I closed my eyes…_

* * *

 

<♥♥♥>

* * *

 

                Catty awoke to the sound of her own voice. Screaming.

                She shot up in bed, panting heavily. Her fur felt wet, and she almost panicked, until she realized it was just her own sweat. She hadn’t drowned. It was all a dream.

                No. A nightmare.

                Her vision slowly came back into focus, and she regarded her reflection in the mirror opposite her bed. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates as she wheezed for breath, the phantom sensation of water in her lungs making her cough on instinct. She was older than she was in the nightmare, a young adult Monster in her mid-early-twenties instead of a kitten around nine or ten.

                Her gaze traveled downward, and she brought a paw to her forehead, feeling the tears stream down her cheeks. She knew it was a nightmare, but she just couldn’t calm down. It was terrifying! It was so real!

                And she knew what it felt like to be drowning all too well.

                A light flickered on from the other side of the bed, causing the feline’s eyes to twitch as they readjusted.

                “Catty! Catty! What is it?!” Her wife cried. Catty turned her head to Bratty, her gaze coming rest on the naked form of her gangly gator bride, sitting up in bed. Bratty’s untouched face was twisted with worry as she brought one carefully manicured claw to rest on the feline’s shoulder. Catty found herself thinking about how she always looked so different without make up, and yet Bratty never looked any less beautiful to her.

                The sight of her lover brought the cat some comfort, but soon she crumpled into Bratty’s chest, whimpering and sobbing. “O-Oh Bratty! It was so awful! I was like…all alone and then the water-”  
  
                Those surprisingly strong green arms wrapped around the weeping cat, and the alligator Monster kissed the top of her head, pulling her diminutive form into her lap. “Shh…it’s okay Catty. I’m here. There’s nothing to be scared of…” She whispered, running her claws through Catty’s short hair affectionately. “It wasn’t real, it was like, just a grody nightmare, okay?”

                “It was so super scary Bratty! I was drowning! I-” The frantic feline shuddered in her lover’s embrace, voice breaking. She sat in that protective vice, feeling the warmth of Bratty’s body start to eat away at the chill of terror that filled her own form. She listened to the comforting rhythm of her wife’s heart, the sound soothing her fearful tremors. The alligator started gently rocking back and forth, rubbing her back, and finally she felt her tears dry up.

                She felt safe again, here in her lover’s arms. A soft sigh of relief escaped her, and she nuzzled a little more into Bratty’s small chest.

                “You like…feel better, baby?” Bratty asked, quietly, resting her chin gently on Catty’s head.

                “Y-Yeah. Like…thanks Bratty…” Catty whispered back. She didn’t let go though. “Just like…hold me for a little longer, okay?”

                “Sure.”

                The young couple remained silent, arms wrapped around one another, until finally Catty spoke again.

                “Bratty?” She began, pulling away just enough to look up into her wife’s pink, reptilian eyes.

                “Yeah, baby?” Bratty asked, peering back at her, her gaze dripping with affection.

                “I love you.” Catty found herself saying. She knew Bratty loved her back, she just needed to hear her say it again.

                “Love you too, Catty.” Bratty answered with a loving smile.

                Catty gave a warm smile back and then leaned in, sharing a gentle kiss with her gator bride.

* * *

 

<♥♥♥>

* * *

 

                Catty got up the next morning a little earlier than usual, to fix her wife her favorite breakfast: Chocolate Chip Pancakes. She slipped carefully out of her wife’s embrace in their bed and tiptoed her way out of the bedroom.

                She didn’t bother putting clothes on. Sometimes she did that, just to watch Bratty ogle her chunky, soft, jiggly form. She loved that sort of attention, but especially when it came from her sweet scaly soulmate.

                A soft giggle left her as she quietly padded down the hall, into the kitchen of their apartment, thankful that her squishy and adorable toe beans muffled her heavy footfalls. She wanted Bratty to sleep, she deserved it for being such an amazing wife! Just like she deserved this breakfast!

                Catty tossed on her favorite apron. Bratty had made it herself, it was bright pink with a big paw patch sown into the front pocket, and lovely frills around the edges. All sized perfectly for the short and stout little feline. And so soft too! It always made her smile when she wore it.

                She couldn’t help but run her hands across the fabric, regarding her treasured garment a little longer before she remembered what she was doing. “Oh! Right! Breakfast!” The feline chortled to herself, bringing a hand to her mouth. “Gosh I’m like, such a goober.”

                With that, Catty began to work, humming gently to herself. She got out the pan and mixings as carefully as she could to avoid making noise, shaking the bag of chocolate chips to make sure there were enough. “Hmm…just enough. I’ll have to like, go get some more.” She thought aloud, beginning to make the pancake batter.

                Most people went for instant pancake mix, but not Catty. Cooking was her passion! She always felt like the extra time and effort that went into making something from scratch always made it taste better. And Bratty deserved the best!

                She mixed the batter until it was nice and creamy, allowing herself a little lick of the whisk. Perfect! Then came the chocolate chips, which she carefully folded into the batter bit by bit.

                Her ears perked as she heard footsteps approaching, but she kept mixing the batter, swaying her hips to and fro.

                “Oh like, there you are…” Her wife’s voice rang out from behind her. Catty looked over her shoulder to find her wife standing naked in the entryway to their kitchen. She couldn’t help but bite her lip at the sight, the tip of her tail swishing back and forth. Her eyes scanned across the toned yet still feminine body of the gator. Her admittedly gangly torso leading out into some wide, juicy hips. She didn’t know why Bratty once struggled with body issues, she was just gorgeous!

                Though maybe Catty was a little biased.

                “Oh, I see the both of you are awake.” Catty quipped playfully, turning around slightly to gesture towards her wife’s hardened genitalia with the whisk. She just loved teasing Bratty about her morning wood.

                The gator blushed a gentle cyan color, and struck a slight pose, running a claw gently across her length and sticking out her tongue flirtatiously. “Like, careful sweetheart. Let’s not get into some lovin’ before breakfast, huh?” She chortled with a wink, before sighing. “Speaking of, what’s on the menu?” She added, lumbering closer to Catty as the feline turned back around.

                “I’m like, making your favorite and junk!” Catty answered as her gator bride shifted closer to her to wrap her long arms around her neck gently and kiss her cheek. The warmth of the reptile against her pudgy form was enough to make her knees go weak. And that was without accounting for her wife’s baby maker.

                Catty couldn’t help but hope that they’d be successful soon. She really wanted to be a mommy.

                “Aww, you’re like, the best, babe!” Bratty grinned, giving her another smooch before letting go. “I’m gonna like, grab a quick shower and junk, okay?” She continued, as she started her way out of the room.

                Catty peered over her shoulder to watch that juicy rear sway as Bratty left, biting her lip again. “Alright, hot stuff! Don’t take too long now, it’ll be ready pretty soon!” The reptilian Monster waved over her shoulder and head off to their bathroom down the hall.

                The feline turned back to her work, soon hearing the shower turn on. She tried to ignore the rush of water.

                To be honest, her nightmare last night was still sitting in the back of her mind, but it was less about the fear and more about the guilt now. Her wife loved the water, and Catty always felt guilty she could never join her. At the beach, at the pool…anywhere with water deeper than a bathtub Catty shied away from instinctively.

                She tried, oh how she tried! But she could never bring herself to do it. Every time she tried all she could think about was back when she was a little girl in Waterfall. She relived that terrifying experience all over again. She remembered how she thrashed, how icy cold the water was, the feel of liquid filling her lungs. The frantic panic followed closely by a dark stillness.

                She shuddered, recalling how sure she was that she would die.

                Catty gasped and dropped her spatula against the counter. Damn it. She had let her mind wander back to that horrible day! She was trying not to! She didn’t want to be scared anymore; she had a wife! She had a home! She would have a baby someday! She had more important things to be worried about and look forward to! She wanted the specter of that memory to release her from it’s cold, unfeeling grip.

                Clutching her head and squeezing her eyes shut, she willed the memory back down into the recesses of her mind, panting for breath. Her mental soldiers fighting back against the onslaught, she grabbed her spatula and busied herself with breakfast once more. Soon the howling darkness of that day became a shadowy whisper in her head, and she could breathe again.

                As soon as breakfast was ready, Bratty wandered back in, freshly dolled up and wearing a short pink blouse and tight jeans. She licked her lips at her wife’s work, placing a claw on her own stomach as it let out a low rumble.

                Catty poured the syrup gingerly on the stacks of pancakes – she had given them each around five. They both were big eaters, Catty on account of her gluttonous tendencies and Bratty because of her species. She gestured to their little dining table at the other end of the kitchen. “Like, take a seat Bratty!”

                She couldn’t help but give Bratty a little pat on the rump as she walked by, making her laugh just enough to release one of her cute little snorts. Bratty sat down at the table and Catty brought over the plates, placing one in front of Bratty and another across from her. She then went and grabbed glasses for each of them, as well as the carton of orange juice from the fridge. After pairing each plate with a full glass of citrus liquid, she finally sat down opposite of her wife, beginning to eat.

                “Mmm…it’s wicked delicious Catty, thanks.” Bratty smiled after taking a big bite. “You make the best food, it’s a wonder I’m not as tubby as you and junk.” A little flirty tease, which made Catty giggle and wave her hand dismissively.

                “Aww shucks! Like…anything for my gangly gator!” The feline chortled, before chomping down on another bite of her own. They continued like this for a little while, trading flirtatious remarks. It was morning routine at this point, but it surprisingly never lost it’s meaning.

                Then a wave of silence washed across the duo as they had their fill.

                Until it was broken finally broken by Bratty. “…Catty?” She said, her tone careful and serious. She rested her elbows on the table and tented her fingers together.

                Catty was in the process of licking her plate clean of syrup when her ear twitched at her name. She lowered the plate and looked to her bride attentively. “Yeah, Bratty?”

                “I was like…thinking. About…last night.”

                Catty’s ears pinned back against her head and she slumped into her seat, looking away. She was hoping they wouldn’t talk about that. She just wanted to forget about it. Bratty powered through her obvious trepidation.

                “You know you’ve been like, having that nightmare a lot lately.” There was worry in her voice, but she held firm. “I’m starting to get really worried about you.”

                The feline just looked back up with a strained smile. “O-Oh! Yeah, but it’s nothing Bratty! Just a nightmare! Nothing to like, get all upset about and junk!”

                “Yeah, it’s just a nightmare. But it got me thinking. This is a real problem. What if it like, gets worse?” The gator’s long face distorted into a deep frown. “What if our kid like, has an accident, falls into deep water, and you’re too terrified to save them?”

                Catty gasped at that thought, her eyes widening. No no. She couldn’t…think about stuff like that. That was an even worse nightmare. She felt her eyes tear up slightly at the very thought, but Bratty brought her claw down to gently rest on her lover’s paw.

                “Even then, I like…want you to be able to do all the stuff I like with me. It’s a big world out there Catty! And you always said you wanted to experience all of it!” Bratty continued, squeezing her paw affectionately. “I mean, I want to go swimming with you, go on cruises, go to the beach!” Her voice faltered a little, becoming a bit…sad. “I love you so much, I want you to like, experience everything with me.”

                Catty hung her head, the guilt returning. “I…I’m so sorry Bratty. I…I really want to experience all that with you too! I just…I can’t do it…everytime I-”

                Bratty cut her off. “I know. You’ve like, told me.” She reached out over the table, and rested a finger under Catty’s chin, pulling it up to meet her gaze. “But I’m gonna help you.”

                “Help…me?”

                “Yeah. That’s what lovers do and junk!” An encouraging smile replaced Bratty’s frown. “I mean, you did it for me. You gave me so much confidence in myself. I want to like, repay the favor.”

                Catty smiled just a little, feeling a tear stream down each fuzzy cheek. Bratty wiped them away gently and cupped her cheek with a fond look. The feline closed her eyes and soaked in the affectionate touch, bringing a paw up to rest against the claw on her cheek. “I want to help you Catty, let me help you, okay?”

                Still though, Catty couldn’t help but feel apprehensive, and her visage melted into a pessimistic frown. “I…I don’t know if you like, can…Bratty.” She sniffled. “I don’t know if I can do it…”

                Bratty brought her other hand to Catty’s cheek and kissed her forehead. “I know you can do it, Catty. It’ll be hard, I know that. But we’ll take it one step at a time, literally if like, need be.” She peered down at her wife. “Catty, look at me.” The feline Monster did as instructed, looking into the soft pink, encouraging, reptilian eyes of her soulmate. “You can beat this.”

                “Bratty…I don’t know…”

                A playful smirk etched itself onto Bratty’s face. “How about if we go out for glamburgers after?”

                Catty’s ears perked up in surprise, and she couldn’t help but start laughing, soon joined by Bratty too. God that gator just always knew how to cheer her up somehow, how to motivate her. “Okay, but like, I get to have a Megaglam with no fussing, okay?” She said with a cheeky grin.

                “Deal.”

* * *

 

<♥♥♥>

* * *

 

                The rest of the morning was devoted to preparing for their task. They decided not to open their store today, and Bratty called their friends Alphys and Undyne to see if they could use their pool. Of course they said yes, Alphys would do anything for her pseudo sisters and Undyne felt it was her personal duty as guard captain to help the entirety of Monsterkind. They even offered to leave the house so the two wouldn’t be disturbed, which Bratty thanked them fervently for.

                They went to get Catty a swimsuit, and it helped distract her from the oppressive dread over what she was doing. She loved to shop, and she got herself a nice one-piece swimsuit, black with cute little white frills. She said it reminded her of a maid’s outfit and that made her smile.

                And then came the moment of truth…

                Catty stood on the edge of the pool as she watched Bratty descend the stairs into the water. She wore a nice pink bikini that matched her favorite shade of lipstick and hugged her big backside in such an endearing and intoxicating way.

                But Catty couldn’t think of how hot she thought her wife was. All she could think about was the water. The rippling, reflective texture might as well be the face of a demon for Catty, it made her hair stand on end and take a step back from the edge. She could feel her heart pound in her chest and her breath quicken.

_Why did I agree to this?! I have to go! This is stupid, I’m going to drown and die and never have babies with Bratty and never wake up next to her again and-._

                “Catty.” Bratty said, drawing the feline’s attention away from the water and up to her. She could sense her wife spiraling into panic and gave her a supportive look. “It’s okay. I’m here. I won’t like, let my purfectly pudgy kitty drown.” She added with a playful smile, standing at the end of the flight of steps leading into the shallow portion of the pool. Well, as shallow five and a half feet deep was. This was Undyne’s pool after all.

                Still, the pun put Catty in better spirits, making her smile and wipe her eyes free of the tears that were forming. Her ears were still pinned back, but she felt better, at least somewhat. Bratty was there, and she trusted her. “Y-Yeah! You like…better not. You still haven’t made me a mommy yet.” The feline Monster quipped back, distracting herself from her fear with flirtatious behavior.

                Bratty chortled just a little, but then her voice became reassuring and serious again. “Just take it slow Catty. One step at a time, okay?” The water was up to her chest, the 7’3” tall gator Monster making the water look a lot shallower than it was. It was a little comforting, but Catty knew the water was just above her own diminutive height of 5’4”.

                She briefly asked whatever gods would listen why she was cursed with such a short frame.

                Catty closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, stepping closer to the edge once more. She clenched her paws, and took another step, descending to the first stair.

                She cringed, feeling the cold water brush up against her ankles. But that was easy. She had felt that before, every time she and Bratty went to the Dump way back when. The next step however, wasn’t as easy. The water came up from her ankles to around her thighs. Her breath quickened and she almost scrambled out, but Bratty took her hand and squeezed it.

                “You’re doing great, babe. Just keep going. You’re so brave.” She said encouragingly. “Just like, focus on me, okay?”

                The feline Monster opened her eyes to look into her wife’s strawberry colored peepers, and felt herself relax, if only just a little. She just concentrated on Bratty’s image, trying to ignore all other sights around her. She started making a list of all the things she loved about her, slowly taking another step.

                Her focus faltered a little as she felt the water come up past her waist, making her gasp in fright.

                “It’s okay, it’s okay! Focus on me, just a couple steps more, okay?”

                She beat down the urge to panic and went back to her mental list, squeezing Bratty’s hand. Her heart was beating so fast, but she held firm. She could do this.

_Her hair. I love that golden hair. And her eyes. I could look into those eyes all day long and be happy. And oh god, her laugh just always makes me smile. Oh, and the way she tends to me after we make love, I love that!_

                She continued to focus, and before she knew it, she was on the second to last step. The water was up to her shoulders now. Flashes of her horror started to try and beat down her ‘Why I love Bratty’ list, but she did her best to beat them back. Her ears pinned back in fear…she was starting to shudder.

                “One more, Catty…just one more. Don’t worry. I got you.”

                “D-Don’t let me drown Bratty, I’ll like…never forgive you!” Catty shakily blurted, squeezing her eyes tight. She felt Bratty take hold of her under her arms, and finally took that last step.

                Only to find there was nothing to step on. Her mental house of cards tumbled over as she began to panic. She cried out in terror; she was sure she was going to drown!

                …But nothing happened.

                The water was still up to her shoulders, but nothing happened. It didn’t go any higher. It didn’t swallow her up…it just gently splashed against the feline. There was a quiet slosh as she was moved through the water, and pressed against a warm, familiar mass.

                “I gotcha Catty. I gotcha.” Bratty whispered, kissing the top of her head. “Look! You’re like, floating!” She said proudly.

                Catty slowly opened her eyes to find her head pressed against Bratty’s chest. She wiggled her legs to try and find solid ground to stand on but found none. Her heart beat up in her throat as she clung onto Bratty with her claws, making her suck air through her teeth from pain. “D-Don’t let go! Don’t let go!” She cried, tears streaming down her face as she trembled in fear, shutting her eyes tight.

                “I’m not gonna let go, Catty! Relax! You’re okay! Just relax!”

                The two sat in the water for what seemed like an eternity to Catty, but eventually she felt the pounding in her chest lessen into a steady drumbeat. Her breaths became deeper, calmer. And much to Bratty’s delight, her clawed grip started to loosen around her wife.

                She was…okay.

                She was safe.

                She wasn’t going to drown.

                Bratty had her, and she loved her. She wouldn’t let anything happen to her.

                Sniffling, Catty opened her eyes again, looking up at her wife.

                The expression of pure elation and pride on her face made her spirits soar.

                “I am like…so…wicked proud of you, Catty.” She beamed, a tear rolling down her cheek.  “You did it. You took the like, first step.” She leaned down, gently pressing her lips against the feline, sharing a passionate kiss.

 _Oh, I’m such a dingus…I forgot to add her kisses to the list!_ She giggled softly to herself, letting that long reptilian tongue dance along with her own. Bratty’s tongue game was absolutely magical.

                Finally, they pulled away, smiling happily at one another. “You like, ready to get out now?” Bratty asked, chuckling.

                “Just…just a few more seconds. I’m…kinda like…starting to enjoy it.” Catty joked, and the two shared a gentle laugh. At least until Catty spoke again. “No, but seriously. I like, really want to get out now, please.” She deadpanned, feeling the wave of fear starting to creep across her form.

                Bratty laughed again, “Baby steps, Catty. Baby steps.” The gator remarked, nodding. She led Catty back up the steps and out of the pool, tossing her a towel.

                Catty was so proud of herself. She had done it; she had taken the first major step down the road to recovery. She could see it now; she would be so okay with water she could go swimming with Bratty! That’d be so much fun!

                But for now, she had another thing on her mind as she dried herself off:

                “So…we still going out for Glamburgers?”

* * *

 

<♥♥♥>


End file.
